Now and forever more
by From Heavan to Hell and Back
Summary: Love is a privilage you must earn, and a right you fight to keep. Sirius and James will learn this in their new found love.
1. Author's Note

Authors Note!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and surroundings of this story are property of J. K. Rowling. The part that belongs to me is the plot and the plot alone. Thank you.  
  
I want to say sorry if this story turns out horrid, this is my first ever HP fic so I am kind of rusty. I always liked the idea of Sirius and James becoming lovers and so I decided to have a go at it. Since J. K. Rowling has not gone in too deeply on the personalities of the Marauders I have had to use my imagination, hopefully I have not wandered off the path too far. Review if you wish, other than that, happy reading! 


	2. A Likely Match

Chapter One: A Likely Match  
  
"Padfoot," came a soft voice in Sirius's ear "Padfoot, wake up. It's time for breakfast." Sirius grunted and rolled over, giving James his back. "Now come on Sirius!" cried James exasperated ripping back Sirius's covers. "All right." Surrendered the one known as Padfoot, sliding off his bed onto the floor. James wrapped his arms about Sirius's chest and helped him up. "There we go!" celebrated James to a quite untidy looking Sirius. "Now get your robes on." Sirius gave an over exaggerated sigh and kicked open his trunk at the end of his bed. Sirius stripped down causing James to blush furiously and turn away. James stole a glance back and noticed guiltily, how well defined Sirius was. 'Don't be silly!' he scolded himself, 'he is my best friend that's all.'  
  
10 minutes later both boys arrived down in the great hall to see a slightly agitated Remus, "and where have you two been?" James rose his hands in innocence "chastise Sirius, he's the one who wouldn't get out of bed." Sirius snorted indignantly sitting down and helping himself to a large plate of eggs. "Did you see the notice board James?" squeaked Peter "you have quidditch practice today." James rolled his eyes as Sirius called out "Oi! You promised to help me with my potions homework." "And I will" chimed James "it'll just have to wait till after practice." Sirius gave James the most pitiful look he could manage as Remus snorted into his milk. "That look only works on girls" Remus teased "who are seriously demented that is." Sirius threw a muffin at Remus as he and James shook with laughter. Peter looked down at his watch and tapped it sharply looking at the others. "History of Magic" h said "Binz is one day gonna kill me with boredom." groaned Sirius. Sirius imitated the annoying monotone as the four boys made there way to his classroom.  
  
Sirius sighed leaning his cheek against his hand. He was gazing at James; the smaller boy had an odd talent of hypnotizing him. Sirius could have anyone in the school he wanted; he was easily the sexiest boy at the school so why was James puzzling him so? He watched avidly as James whispered something in Lily's ear causing her to burst into silent giggles. Sirius popped back to attention and attempted to listen to Binz but soon found his eyes back on the lender figure of James. "What's wrong with me Remus?" questioned Sirius to his seat partner. "Nothings wrong with you" Remus cooed "James is quite an enticing person." Sirius sighed heavily and let his head drop to the desk. "What should I do?" asked Sirius his eyes never leaving James's beautiful face. "Tell him how you feel?" tried Remus. "Are you mad?" Sirius snapped his head to look at Remus "what if he doesn't feel the same way? I might ruin our friendship forever!" Remus rolled his eyes in defeat and buried himself in his text book.  
  
Across the room James was occupied with thoughts, not of Lily, but someone else. Why was it that Sirius was on his mind? He liked Lily didn't he? James was so confused, he turned to Lily. "Lily? If you are good friends with someone, but you think it maybe something more, how do you tell them without ruining the friendship?" "Oh James!" Lily smiled "you just tell her, of course!" "What if it's a." he paused decisively "a he." "Oh" said Lily her smile fading "oh" she repeated a look of understanding overcoming her as she followed James's gaze over to Sirius. "Tread carefully young wanderer" she whispered. "Just give it time, don't rush anything." "What if he doesn't feel the same?" James was becoming quite nervous. "Hush" Lily placed a hand over his gently "let fate run its course." James wasn't content with this answer but Lily turned and faced Binz before he could ask anymore questions.  
  
Later that day Sirius watched as James flew gracefully around the quidditch pitch. His eyes burned with pure concentration as he scanned the field for the snitch. Sirius's eyes followed automatically around every corner and turn James took, seeming almost just to be a part of his broom. Sirius slumped back in his seat with frustration. He wanted desperately to be able to think of anything else other than James. It seemed impossible at this point. He ran his fingers instinctively through his dark hair hoping to come to some sort of conclusion. Studying with James was definitely going to be difficult tonight.  
  
Up in the air James was using all his energy just to be able to keep his mind on the snitch. He would steal glances down at the benches to occasionally see Sirius staring back up at him. James wanted desperately just to be able to get lost in those enchantingly dark eyes but he would soon snap out of it and resume his searching. Studying with Sirius was definitely going to be hard tonight.  
  
James quickly dove down as he saw the snitch hovering barely above the grass. He did not notice as he began to pick up more speed than was safe. James was concentrating so hard on the little golden ball to rid his mind of Sirius that he didn't realize he was closer to the ground than he thought. James reached out a hand and closed his hand tightly over the beating wings. Before he had a chance to pull up the end of his broom collided with the ground and James flew onto the dewy grass. Sirius jumped from his seat and hopped over the stands. What was James thinking?! He rushed over to the boy on the ground as James began to stir. The rest of the Gryffindor team had landed all around him. Sirius reached him and fell to his knees cupping his James's shoulders in his hands and gently shaking him. James groaned and looked up at Sirius "Stop shaking me man." He mumbled. Sirius ceased immediately and hoisted James up easily. The rest of the team looked worriedly at him as he assured them he would take him to the infirmary and that he would be fine. With that Sirius trudged off towards the castle cradling James gently in his arms.  
  
"What on earth were you doing out there?!" Sirius questioned irritated to James now holding an ice pack to his eye "You could have gotten seriously hurt!" "I know. I'm sorry mate." He whispered "I guess my mind wasn't exactly in the right place at the time." "Well where on earth was it?" cried Sirius but James merely shrugged. Sirius sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Well I think we can go back to Gryffindor tower now. Remember we have some studying to do." James nodded as he stood and walked back to the common room silently with Sirius.  
  
Sirius gave an annoyed grunt and pushed his potions book from the table. "I don't know why I even try" he complained leaning back into the cushions of the soft couch. "I'm never gonna be able to understand this crap" "Sure you will" said James softly reaching down and returning the book to the table "you just need some patience." Sirius scoffed "You know I have know I have no patience what so ever James!" James chuckled gently which coaxed a smile from Sirius. He got up and strode over to the window "I'll never be as smart as you, or as thought provoking as Remus, nor as Peter has undying devotion." "Oh Sirius you're plenty good at many things" "Like what" Sirius rolled his eyes. "You are quite good looking." Sirius managed a smile "and you're quite athletic" Sirius flexed an arm and looked over at James who merely laughed. "See. Now come back over and we'll finish this homework of yours." Sirius shrugged his shoulders in surrender and walked back over to sit next to the raven haired boy.  
  
Sirius gently leaned his head in to see the figures James was writing as James did the same. Their foreheads gently collided and both quickly pulled back smiling sheepishly. "Sorry" they mumbled in unison as they looked at each other. Sirius stared into James's eyes as he slowly leaned toward the boy brushing his lips against James's. James pulled back and stared at the boy in surprise as Sirius looked away and uttered a soft apology. "No, don't be sorry" James said breathlessly "I was just a little surprised is all." James laid his hand atop Sirius's as he leaned in again to kiss the boy. A rush of happiness ran through the both of them as they pulled apart again. Sirius dove in again and captured James's lips wrapping his arms around James and laying him back against the couch. Sirius licked James's lips hungrily until James opened his mouth accepting Sirius's tongue. Sirius laid his body against James thrusting his tongue deep into James's mouth. James was running his hands through Sirius's hair. The two boys pulled back and smiled at each other.  
  
"Sirius" James said quietly but the other boy merely kissed him silent. Sirius was deepening their kiss quickly and they both began to pant slightly. Sirius pulled back gently and softly kissed James on the forehead. "James" he whispered kissing the boy on the nose. "Yes?" he asked softly as Sirius began to kiss his neck softly. Sirius looked at James and brushed the hair out of his eyes smiling widely. "Oh, you've been on my mind constantly anymore" he confessed resting his forehead against James's and closing his eyes. James smiled "You've been on mine too" he cooed. James yawned and quickly covered his mouth looking up at Sirius with sleep edging at his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius but I am so exhausted from practice." Sirius smiled and gently picked up James, climbing the stairs up to their dorm. Sirius helped James into his night clothes and laid him carefully on his four poster bed. He undressed and got into his cloths as well sliding into the bed with James wrapping his arms securely around James's waist. James sighed contently and whispered to Sirius "goodnight Sirius." "Goodnight James" he replied kissing his ear gently and closing his eyes. Both boys quickly fell into a deep most relaxing sleep they had in some time. 


	3. Lone Wolf

Chapter Two: Lone Wolf  
  
Sirius woke the next morning to find James still sleeping soundly, his head resting atop Sirius's chest. Sirius smiled as he stroked the boy's hair softly. Sirius had slept quite soundly the past night and was ready for the new day. Gently untangling himself from James hoping not to disturb him Sirius rose and dressed in his robes. As Sirius pulled on his socks and tied up his shoes he heard Remus stirring in the next bed. "Morning" Sirius beamed at the disgruntled boy now sitting up and squinting at him. Remus grinned and replied with a groggy 'Morning' letting his eyes travel over Sirius's bed to find James nestled in the covers. "So then," He commented raising an eyebrow and grinning wider "I see the Potter boy had the same idea as you, eh Sirius?" Sirius blushed slightly as Remus teased "So all that time spent whining about it to me could have been better spent?" Sirius threw a pillow at Remus who ducked it easily. "Well I wasn't sure!" Sirius said indignantly. Remus nodded a little too enthusiastically dragging himself off his four poster and down to the floor.  
  
Remus let his feet hit the cold floor and lifted himself heading off to the bathroom. "Oi!" cried Sirius "don't take forever in there." Remus merely waved a dismissive hand as Sirius chuckled to himself. Sirius was more the one to hog the bathroom than anyone else in their dormitory. Just as he did up is last lace Sirius heard a tired 'morning' from behind him. Turning around Sirius saw James sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Morning!" Sirius cried happily sliding towards James. "Sleep well?" he asked laying a kiss on James's forehead. "I believe I did" was the response coming from the raven haired boy "you make an excellent pillow." James grinned at Sirius both eyes now open. "Well get dressed" Sirius hopped off the bed "I want some breakfast." James groaned wrapping his arms around Sirius's neck and resting his head sleepily against his shoulder. "C'mon now," Sirius said stepping back to James's feet dragged to the floor "I can't do everything for you!" James's looked up at him with pitiful eyes but soon let his face break into a wide smile as he gave in. "All right" he said letting his arms drop from Sirius's neck and hang at his side.  
  
The three boys descended the steps of Gryffindor talking loudly. Ruffling his hair unconsciously James jumped the last few steps barely making it. "Ah" grimaced Sirius "Here comes slimy Snape as we speak." Remus sighed and gave Sirius a warning look "Please, not today Sirius." "Oh why not a little bit of fun, eh Moony?" Sirius asked bounding towards Snape whose hooked nose was immersed deeply into a book. James followed behind his best friend and new found lover falling from his hair down to his robes to where he kept his wand. "Why if it isn't the leader of the League of Slime," taunted Sirius in Snape's ear. "What are we reading there Snape old buddy?" James reached out grasping the book in his fingers and pulling it in front of his own face "Seems to be a book concerning the Dark Arts." said James raising a brow "Studying Snape?" "I don't see how it would involve you Potter." spat Snape retrieving his book from James's hands "My business is my own and I would suggest you keep your spoiled little powdered nose out of it!" With this comment James's cheeks flushed in anger as he pulled his wand from inside his robes. Before Snape had time to react James's voice rang out "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Snape immediately fell forward stiff as a bored. "Well done." Cried Sirius "Now off to breakfast then, he'll be coming around soon enough." With that Sirius wrapped his arm about James's waist and dragged him off towards the Great Hall.  
  
James and Sirius sat with a loud bump across from Peter and Remus who had not stuck around to watch Snape being made a fool of. "I'm starving!" smiled Sirius beginning to pile food onto his plate. "Oh really Sirius" cried Remus watching Sirius chomp open mouthed on his food "have some manners." Sirius merely stuck out his food covered tongue provoking giggles from both Peter and James. After a while of eating and chatting Peter lifted his head and nodded towards the doors "Look who finally arrived." James and Sirius turned to see an angry Severus Snape storming his way towards the Slytherin table. "Doesn't look to happy now does he?" queried Remus "I hope you both didn't go too far." James shrugged and merely grunted "it was all just innocent fun Moony." "All the same" said Remus frowning moving his eggs about his plate with his fork. "Oh it'll be fine Remus" commented Sirius "he won't tell anyone that he was humiliated in the halls." Sirius gently entwined his fingers into James's under the table beaming at him and forcing a blush to rise in the dark haired boy's cheeks.  
  
After breakfast the boys went out and sat by the lake in the gentle spring sun. Sirius and Peter were idly skipping rocks on the water as Remus sat together on the soft grass. James pulled his legs and wrapped his arms securely gazing at Sirius's slender form. Remus smiled and ruffled James's hair "Like him, huh?" James smiled shyly and nodded. Yawning Remus stretched out and laid back "Well you guys have been such good friends for a while now I guess we saw it coming." "What about you Remus" asked James looking down at his friend "anyone special in line for you?" Moony chuckled softly "Not many you can come by that don't mind having a wolf as a boyfriend." Though Remus laughed there was still a sadness lurking at the edges of his eyes. James instinctively reached a hand down and placed it upon his friend's shoulder. Remus smiled wearily at this loving gesture, he knew he would always be loved by his best friends but he wished he could have more like Sirius and James. Was being a wolf condemning him to spend life alone? He quickly dismissed the idea as he felt the beginning of tears stinging his eyes. 


End file.
